1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air director for use in a host for guiding currents of air over memory modules in insertion slots and cooler modules on CPUs on a motherboard to carry waste heat away from the host and more particularly, to an adjustable air director that allows adjustment of the transverse width to fit the arrangement of the CPUs and the insertion slots on the motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
To satisfy consumers' data processing speed requirements for quick running of different software programs in a computer system, chip precision and multiplex operation must be improved. Following rise in operation speed of an electronic device, the problem of quick dissipation of waste heat becomes critical. If waste heat is not quickly carried away during the operation of an electronic device, the operation stability and efficiency of the electronic device will be affected, resulting in shortening of the lifetime or device damage. Therefore, heat dissipation has become an important subject to study.
For quick dissipation of waste heat from a computer, such as desktop computer or server, cooling fans are usually used to provide forced air.
Further, to enhance heat dissipation efficiency, an air director may be used with fans in a computer to guide currents of air through CPU (central processing unit) and chip modules in insertion slots of a motherboard in the computer. When an air director is used in a computer, it is attached to the motherboard and covered over the CPU and the chip modules on the motherboard with the front and rear open ends thereof respectively attached to a first fan that blows air into the air director and a second fan that draws air out of the air director. During operation of the motherboard, the first fan blows air into the air director and the second fan draws air out of the air director, and therefore waste heat is carried away from the CPU and the chip modules to the outside of the computer quickly.
However, different motherboards from different suppliers (such as INTEL, ASUS and others) have different sizes. Further, the arrangement of CPU and insertion slots on a motherboard from one supplier is different from that the arrangement of CPU and insertion slots on a motherboard from another supplier. Conventional air directors commonly have a fixed size. The use of a conventional air director may encounter the following problems:
1. When an air director is mounted on a relatively smaller motherboard that has CPU and insertion slots arranged together in a dense manner, the air director occupies a relatively higher ratio of surface area of the motherboard and may be unable to effectively guide forced currents of air through the CPU and the chip modules in the insertion slots, lowering the heat dissipation efficiency.
2. When using an air director with a relatively bigger motherboard that has CPU and insertion slots arranged at a relatively greater pitch, the air director may be unable to cover the whole area of the CPU and the insertion slots, resulting in installation failure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an air director that can be adjusted to fit different motherboards, eliminating the aforesaid problems and saving much the cost.